Madara
by KigaBear
Summary: He lost. but it's no problem when being a master of space time ninjutsu it had it's perks.
1. Chapter 1

A tall man with waist length, white hair tied back into a pony tail. The red lines ran down from his eyes. His red haori flew haphazardly in the cold biting wind. Jiraiya of The Sannin had finally found the man.

His spy network had picked up some useful information about person that had unusual amount information about the terrorist group Akatsuki that man went by the name Madara. Why anyone would want to name their child Madara was beyond his imagination. Maybe they were a fanatic of Konoha's biggest traitor and also the founders of Konoha the Village Hidden in The Leaves Uchiha Madara. Still Madara somehow managed to drop out of the radar three years ago only to surface here.

Wave country…

Last time he heard the country had fallen under a business tycoon and it suffered heavily under Gato's dictatorship. Yet what he was seeing the bridge connecting the mainland to the small island what caught his eyes was the sign engraved in big bold letters it read.

"THE GREAT MADARA BRIDGE"

Jiraiya's jaw went slack at the sight; the man had a bridge named after him. No wonder his spy network would think he was here. Jiraiya walked across the bridge it expanded over the sea. Still he was thinking could this be the same man that he heard about three years back or was it a cosmic coincidence yet he had a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach. His line of thinking was cut short.

"Halt" The guards called out.

"Sorry about that." Jiraiya said as he took out his pass.

The guard quickly went over the paper. The guard quickly whispered to the other, and turned back.

"Lord Jiraiya our daimyo had been expecting you. Please follow me." With a deep bow the gate opened.

Jiraiya for the second time for the day was surprised he was sure that wave country had no ninjas as far as the world knew which was quite a surprise when he learned that a civilian saw through his genjutsu albeit it was weak. Who knew that wave had a new daimyo or daimyo at all. Yet he slightly relaxed when he was allowed entry.

When he entered he never expected in his live to see the country lively and prosperous the streets never ending and the people laughing children playing and specially the beautiful ladies strutting around, wow how short are the dresses? God I'm in heaven. Jiraiya quickly snapped out of daydream.

"You are surprised Lord Jiraiya." The guard spoke.

"An understatement" Jiraiya replied as looked around the town.

The guard laughed.

"Yup if not for Lord Madara we would have been under Gato. He is the hero of wave"

"He saved you from Gato?"

The guard turned around to look Jiraiya in the eye

"Please lord Jiraiya have respect for Lord Madara around here people do consider him a hero"

Jiraiya quickly guessed that calling Madara 'he' or 'that guy' would not go well specially the way some people were looking, was that girl just glaring at me. No my perverted heart will break.

Jiraiya laughed

"Sorry…" and ended with an awkward laugh

"Next time please exercise caution lord Jiraiya we are here"

"Are you sure?" he left the question hanging.

He stared at the run down shack that facing the top cliff. Was that a hole in the roof?

"Yes the lord insisted that all the resources for the palace should go into developing the country"

That was surprisingly noble for a lord. He sensed no guard for the daimyo. When he questioned

"Our lord has no need of them he is the strongest." The guard said it with such strong conviction.

He was taken back. Was this daimyo a missing nin.

They were greeted by a young woman in her twenties. Her black hair tied neatly in a bun. She bowed.

"Lord Jiraiya." he followed into the house. Inside it was neatly furnished. Not too flashy but comfortable enough.

They reached the end. Quickly bowing she went inside suddenly there was a loud crash followed by a few curses.

"Damn WOMAN!" the voice was loud yet childish.

It went silent again. The woman quickly came out her face flushed.

"Please enter Lord Jiraiya, forgive our lord for his behavior he's still young"

Jiraiya mind was going into over drive his research material. He giggled took out his notepad and quickly jotted down his inspiration for the next installment of Come Come Paradise.

Sliding the door the man he had been searching for had a hand propped up against one side of head lying down his spiky black hair was wildly kept one side of his face completely covered the lone eye tracked Jiraiya as he entered. The black kimono clung loosely on him. He waved his arm over the other side of the table.

Madara spoke

"Woman fetch us tea"

"Yes lord" The woman quickly exited.

Madara turned his head bringing his focus back to Jiraiya.

"What brings the Toad sage to my humble abode today?"

Jiraiya was shocked this brat was Madara he looked thirteen or fourteen he is the daimyo of Wave. He looked harmless but he remembered the words.

"_He is the strongest"_that phrase held more than mere praise. Jiraiya was cautious yet the boy sitting in front of him looked bored; carefree and defenseless. Sitting down Jiraiya wanted information.

"Lord I have but a humble request" The boy waved his hand to continue

"If the lord has heard anything about Akatsuki" Jiraiya studied the boy; the lazy look instantly disappeared replaced with a sharp glance it went quickly as it came. The brat in front of him laughed and wiping the lone tear that hung on the visible eye.

"News sure travel fast" the boy carelessly waved his arm as if to prove his point.

Jiraiya was not expecting this.

"If the lord can elaborate further"

The boy slowly stood up and opened the door behind him.

"Come Jiraiya san"

The ground was neatly kept as a lone tree stood watch over the ocean. He followed until the boy stopped near the edge. He could hear the rustling of the cloth then he heard a relaxing sigh come out from the boy. Jiraiya was speechless the boy was peeing here.

He heard the door slid open quickly the same women came out quickly and rushed passed him and decked the boy.

"A lord shouldn't show inappropriate behavior in presence of a guest specially one of lord Jiraiya's caliber" The woman scolded and quickly turned gave an apologetic bow.

"I apologies about Lord Madara's behavior Lord Jiraiya"

"It's no problem"

Jiraiya made a mental note of the woman's appearance. The black hair tied in a bun; and a good figure. Fair complexion petite and gave out a womanly charm. She was a servant?

"Oi woman you want to get punished again" the boy grumbled as he dusted his kimono.

The woman let out an involuntary girlish squeak; her face turning red.

"But lord Madara" she was cut off

"Go Tsunami we have business don't let anyone bother us and we'll talk later" The last part sent shivers up Tsunami's spine; this would not end well. She quickly escaped.

Jiraiya watched with unabashed interest. Come Come Paradise M&S was writing itself.

"Shall we sit down" Madara clapped and pressed his hand down on the ground. Table and chair quickly sprouted from the ground.

Jiraiya was alarmed Mokuton. He quickly slid into his stance. The bloodline of the Senju was running through this boy.

"Calm down Jiraiya san or did you come here to fight?" Madara questioned as he sat down gesturing towards the other chair.

Jiraiya was weary yet he couldn't fight here or not at least right now.

"How do you have the Mokuton?"Jiraiya fired.

A wry smile passed through Madara's lips.

"Is that what you want to learn?" his fingers intertwined the elbows propped on the table.

Jiraiya stopped himself. This was not relevant how this boy stayed away from the prying eyes of the elemental nations was disturbing. Yet this was not the reason he was here.

"I want…"Jiraiya stopped.

"I am sorry for my outburst lord Madara" Jiraiya replied with a deep bow.

"I see" muttered under his breath.

"But no more of this lord just call me Madara"

"Madara san you will share about the Akatsuki?"

"I have a few conditions first: I want an alliance between our villages;

Second: No one should know about me being daimyo or my abilities;

Third: You are to take me as your apprentice in name only;

Those are my conditions. Will you accept Jiraiya san?"

"If and if I say no and tell Konoha about the Senju bloodline running around the council and Konoha won't let you go and will turn this country on its head…"Jiraiya was trying to intimidate Madara but was cut off.

"Jiraiya san I showed you my abilities in good faith but if Konoha's ninja landed here with intent to do harm" The air around Madara suddenly went cold his eyes borrowed into the Sannin.

"I will destroy Konoha and everything related to it." Jiraiya was alarmed. But nothing showed on his face. The muscle coiled ready to pounce.

"So do you accept? Take your time we have all day"

Jiraiya was thinking hard yet if the boy had any power like the Shodai Hokage had then he would be able to pull it off. But his conditions were beneficial to Konoha so they had nothing to lose. And he could keep an eye on this kid also.

"Why do you want to be my apprentice?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hm… I want to travel around the elemental nations without too much attention and I said apprentice in name only."

"That's all? No ulterior motive; nothing?" Jiraiya was puzzled.

Madara nodded.

Jiraiya saw the outstretched hand and shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid day and Jiraiya had discovered that Wave country had one of the best hot springs in the elemental nations specially the type of woman that came in; unseen on the branch that hung over the hot spring. He let out a giggle as he wrote in his notepad still his mind was on the encounter the day before…

Madara that kid was a mystery; still he had the Mokuton. He was still tempted to tell the geezer back home but he had a promise to keep. Looking up; he decided it was time to move. Jiraiya was about to make a jump when his foot slipped. Shit! Jiraiya cursed. But it never occurred to Jiraiya that he had chakra at his disposal as he plunged into the hot water. Quickly coming up for air he gulped at the sight the women surrounding him they looked unhappy; strangely he was reminded of a slug. His world turned black.

Jiraiya was sprawled out. If only it was lord Madara one of the girls said followed by squeals in approval. Lucky brat Jiraiya thought as he stood up and made his way towards his latest apprentice. Jiraiya knocked on the door. After some time he was greeted by Tsunami which led the way. An eye brow rose at the sight; was she limping? Then he remembered _we'll talk later_… he made a quick note and released a frustrated sigh; lucky brat!

"Lord Jiraiya lord Madara is in the back." She bowed and quickly left.

Jiraiya made his way to the back yard. It was his second encounter; the first time he underestimated the brat still watching the young boy taking a leek again he seriously doubted what the people of Wave saw in him.

"Oi brat we going" Jiraiya shouted.

"Old man! I can't concentrate" Madara shouted back.

Why that little brat Jiraiya thought. Until he felt Tsunami coming; Jiraiya heard the woman sigh.

"I apologies about Lord Madara's behavior"

Jiraiya thought no kidding. Still…

The woman smiled as she continued.

"But he's a good person he saved Wave; and the people wouldn't leave him alone. He finally accepted to stay here and since then protected the country from missing nins that threaten the people here. They started calling him a hero and finally everyone decided it was best to make him the leader even though how young he is."

"Certainly the country has prospered under his rule."

"Yes." There was a comfortable silence until Jiraiya remembered something.

"Tsunami san how are you feeling? You were limping." Jiraiya gave himself a pat on the back.

The woman's face turned red.

"I am… um…"

"Old man; stop hitting on young girls you pervert." Madara shouted as he made his way to the recently created table and sat; Jiraiya following the example took the opposite. Tsunami served tea and went on her way.

Madara took a sip. Jiraiya was the first to speak.

"You know I'm not a pervert but a super pervert!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Whatever old man; we'll have to make an agreement so that Wave country maintains its sovereignty and have Konoha protect it."

"You know I don't have that kind of power and I'm not old I'm only fifty."

"I know but you hold a high opinion in the eyes of Konoha and specially the Hokage that's why I'll be coming with you to Konoha to make sure you don't stab me in the back old man"

"I'm not old!" Jiraiya was feeling a headache that boy would bring him. He changed the topic.

"You're my apprentice so introduce yourself brat." Jiraiya felt good seeing the small twitch near the boy's eye.

"Madara." The boy drawled

"That's all? Tell me your likes and dislikes your dream…"

"I don't like many things and hate lot of things my dream …" Madara let it hang in the air.

"To achieve true peace"

Of all the things Jiraiya expected this was not one of them. This boy looking into his eyes Jiraiya understood that the boy had gone through a lot; was this the prophecy child that the toads talked about? They sat awhile and talked about a lot of things that they had to plan.

* * *

"Hey kid don't you want to say good bye to your people." Jiraiya asked.

"They'll create a scene. I already settled things here. Let's go." Madara set out with Jiraiya in tow.

The sun was up it was a nice weather to make way to Konoha. Jiraiya was watching the boy take the lead in front of him. When he thought about it; the boy looked eerily similar to the Konoha's greatest traitor. Could he be one of Orichimaru's experiment? But that was unlikely; the body was never recovered from the fight with the Shodai Hokage. Still where did the boy come from? Where was he all this time only to surface here? There were many questions but no answers. But Jiraiya was more interested in talking about what they had in common.

"Oi brat how do you plan on achieving peace? " Jiraiya asked as he caught up with Madara.

"Old man you should really stop calling me that or I just might kick your ass." Madara gave a crazy grin.

"Whatever brat it's not happening and stop calling me old. I'm only fifty!" Jiraiya shouted.

Madara considerably slowed down falling in step with Jiraiya.

"I don't plan on achieving peace by myself." Madara spoke seriously a first for Jiraiya since his first encounter.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked confused yet curious.

"I will spread the idea of peace so that the whole of the elemental nations will help achieve it."

"How will you do that? No one would listen to a pint sized brat." Jiraiya was grinning inwardly.

"That's a secret old man." Madara joked.

Jiraiya took that as the end of conversation. The rest of the journey was spent in silence. It was dark when they were neared Konoha the two sensed three chakra signatures. Jiraiya got a nod from Madara and both took to the trees. They continued until they stopped short of the clearing; the muffled voices could be heard as the three silhouettes stood near the abandoned house. Tuning their chakra to their ear they could hear.

"Naruto! Do you want to know why everyone in the Village hates you?" one of the silhouettes spoke

The other was protesting against that idea. The small silhouette spoke; his voice shaky.

"Why do they hate me Mizuki Sensei?"

"No Mizuki it's forbidden." The voice was filled with panic

"The night when the nine tails attacked; the Yondaime didn't kill the fox instead sealed it inside a newborn baby that baby is you Naruto. You are the Kyuubi. The monster that killed Iruka's parents he also hates you just like the rest of the village."

Unnoticed to the three were being watched by two shadows. The smaller one spoke.

"Interesting the Jinchuriki of the nine tails" Jiraiya stiffened.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Jiraiya warned. The boy shrugged it off.

"I should stop this" Jiraiya was about to leap but a hand firmly placed on his shoulder stopped him.

"Stop let's see how this plays out."

"I advise you to remove your hand brat." But the grip was firm

"Do you want to break the Jinchuriki's spirit by proving the man was right? Let's see if the village deserves the loyalty of; the hero of leaf. If the injured Nin there fails to console the young boy then Konoha shall find a new enemy or a new Jinchuriki by the end of this night." Madara spoke excitedly. Jiraiya grudgingly accepted the logic still when Madara had let the words _hero of leaf _hang in the air; Jiraiya knew that Madara knew. He would have to confront him later.

They moved through the trees until they found clones of Naruto hanging ready to assault Mizuki Iruka was badly injured his back propped up against the tree the real Naruto stood in front of Iruka until the ground lit up and explosives went off lighting the entire clearing in a bright red.

Mizuki cackled at the sight at the sight of the flames licking the grounds. He gave out a signal a group of ninjas jumped down in the clearing.

"Mission accomplished." Mizuki said laughing. His laughter died in his mouth at the sight.

Naruto honestly thought he was dead a minute ago; a minute ago when he learned that he had someone who cared. His sight was adjusting to the sudden influx of light slowly dimming as a shadow stood in front of him. This guy saved him and Iruka sensei; who was he?

"Nice save brat." The Jiraiya jumped down.

"Whatever old man" the earth dome slowly crumbled.

The ninja's were shocked. One of the Sannin was here and who ever that boy was; he was good. They heard Jiraiya give out a command.

"Go my apprentice" Jiraiya said with a shooing motion.

"You only need one right?" he received a nod.

"Also I said apprentice in name only." Saying this Madara rushed towards the ninjas.

The group with Mizuki at the back let their guard down at the reckless charge the boy displayed they all took out their shuriken until it was too late. Their eyes went wide as the boy disappeared for split second in a burst of speed and appeared right in front of them and glowed. Mizuki saw white and red filled his vision as his body stopped responding as he was flung across the clearing.

Jiraiya admired the way the boy dealt with the group of missing nins.

"Clone great explosion" a voice from above called out as Madara dropped from the tree and landed beside Jiraiya.

"It's done old man the traitor's alive"

"Let's go the Anbu will handle it from here" with a body flicker and a swirl of wind both master and apprentice disappeared.

* * *

Madara admired Konoha's view. The village walls had expanded since the last time he was here. They already had four Hokages. Harashima that guy still irritated him even from the grave; special his face carved into the mountain side. The sun was still peeking through the mountain tops. An overall nice day to be carrying out his plan he would crush everything to achieve his dream; their dream.

Jiraiya got his head chewed by the old man last night and today he had to go with his apprentice to offer an agreement between Wave and Konoha. Still where was that brat he should have been in the room? Jiraiya went in search he started from the highest point in Konoha the Hokage monument. A body flicker and he reached the top and he stared and stared his jaw dropped.

"ke..ke.. .ku muwhahahaha. This feels so good." The brat was here peeing on the face of the first Hokage and he was enjoying every second of it. Jiraiya recovered and face palmed; the brat was really pissing on anything at every chance.

"Brat if you're done soiling the monument we'll go see the Hokage." Jiraiya said his foot tapping the ground in annoyance.

"Tch. Anyway it was one of my goals to pee on the Hokage." Madara said as he let out a mad cackle.

Jiraiya didn't even bother to reply. A hand quickly placed itself on Madara's shoulder and a second later they disappeared in a swirl of wind.

A man wearing a red kimono with white haori; a triangular hat adorned with white flaps hanging down the sides and was busy filling out forms. The Sandaime Hokage was old at the age of sixty nine he was passed his prime and in a few years would retire to let the younger generation lead. He set down the quill as he sensed two people coming. Lighting up the pipe with a low level fire jutsu he waited.

"YO! Old man; how are you?" Jiraiya asked as he appeared in a puff of smoke with Madara.

"Look who's talking." Madara grumbled and noticed the Hokage.

"I am fine Jiraiya kun; what brings you here? And who might the young boy be?" The Hokage smiled.

"Just brought my apprentice here to sight see."

"Apprentice you say." The Hokage was surprised that Jiraiya took on an apprentice since the last one passed away.

"Yup. But anyway the reason I'm here is that Wave wants an alliance with Konoha." Jiraiya said it bluntly.

"Oh Wave you say? I heard it was under Gato." Jiraiya pulled out the scroll from his pouch and passed it.

"Nope Gato's been gone a long time. The daimyo of Wave sent a proposal.

The Hokage noted the seal on the scroll and opened it. Quickly scanning it over; he gently set the pipe down.

"A good proposal indeed. Konoha would greatly benefit from this." The Hokage nodded.

Jiraiya noticed the strange look on the old man and followed the gaze. What was the brat doing? He was shivering; the brat was afraid of the Hokage? Jiraiya out of sympathy place a comforting hand on the shoulder.

"Don't worry brat when you stand in front of the professor even the most harden ninjas are afraid"

Madara couldn't hold it any longer.

"BAWAHAHAHAHAHA" Jiraiya was shocked so was the Hokage.

"The hat makes you look funny old man." Madara continued laughing.

The stupid tradition still carried on after half a century. Madara laughed hard. Jiraiya face palmed he was going to have a long chat with the old man if the amusement in his eyes was any indication.


End file.
